


It's Cold

by SummonerSupport



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on Sylvain's A support, Child Abuse, Gen, Sibling Abuse, basically when he mentions that Miklan pushed him down a well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerSupport/pseuds/SummonerSupport
Summary: He was born with a crest, his brother wasn't. He loved his brother, his brother didn't. Just one of the many instances he'd soon grow accustomed to.





	It's Cold

The snow had piled up high last night. 

The snow was reaching just a bit over his knees, making the trek a struggle for his small self. The morning was silent, the sun’s peaking rays leaving him wanting for warmth, and his brother’s eerie silence making him nervous. 

Miklan woke him up in a hurry that morning, telling him that they needed to go fetch water from the well. Still groggy and confused, he put on his warmest clothes in a hurry, barely even allowed to put his jacket on before his brother pulled him outside in a rush. 

He waddled closely behind his brother in the heavy snow trying his best to keep up with his brother’s large steps. Sure, maybe his big brother always had a scowl on his face, but he knew that deep down his brother was a good person that he looked up to. One day, he’d be just like Miklan… Strong, smart, noble, a natural born leader. That was his big brother.

They finally arrived at the well that was separated from the rest of the estate without much conversation happening between the two. 

With earnest, he made his way over quickly to the well’s edge and stretched out to grab the well’s bucket, “I’ll get us some water, Miklan, let me do it!” His short arms could barely reach the well’s bucket, but his enthusiasm made him try his best to grab it.

“You wanna fetch the water huh?” His brother placed a hand on his shoulder and said through gritted teeth, “then let me help you get closer.”

He felt his heart drop. Everything happened so fast. The sharp push on his back, the plummet into the dark, the dull, yet overwhelming pain of falling on his knees on stone, and the terrifying chill of the water surrounding him. 

“Miklan! M-Miklan, help me! I fell down!” he shouted back up at his brother. He gasped as a wave of pain crashed throughout his body. “I-I think I’m hurt, I might have broken something!” 

“Shut up you brat! Do all of us a favor and freeze down there! This is all your fault. You took everything from me...and I’m just collecting the debt.”

“What are you talking about, Miklan? I don’t understand!”

“You took what’s mine! You took everything from me just because of you’re stupid crest! If you were never born, I’d still be heir to the house. But if you die and there’s no more competition...I can get back what’s mine.”

“Miklan, please don’t do this, I didn’t mean to do that! I don’t want to do that, I can’t control that!”

“Tch. No worries, kid, we’ll see each other in hell again,” Miklan said as his voice and footsteps grew silent.

He jumped up in a rush, ignoring the aching pain of his bruised knees, and tried to claw up on the well’s stone walls, “Miklan, please don’t leave me, please! I’m sorry, please come back, I’m scared!” 

Silence.

“MIKLAN, PLEASE!” he desperately screamed, pounding his fists on the walls. “Please don’t leave me, I-I’m sorry! I don’t want to die, I’m scared!” Every inflection of his shouting grew more desperate, every scream becoming more strained. 

But no one ever responded. 

After shouting for minutes, his throat gave up, his voice barely a whisper now. All he could do was shiver from the cold and from his tears. All he could hear was the silent sobbing rebounding as echoes, almost like he was being taunted. 

Why? 

Why would Miklan do this? Was it a mistake? Was Miklan actually going to go get help? Was this a joke? Did he deserve this?

‘It’s all your fault. You took everything from me...and I’m just collecting the debt.’ Miklan’s words repeated in his mind. So, he did do something wrong… Was he such a terrible person, that just by being born, he earned his brother’s hatred?

His mind spiralled as the minutes passed by, maybe even hours, he lost count at that point until warm hands finally came to save him from his demise. He struggled to even open his eyes and his breathing was strained and shallow. When he finally shut his eyes, he was scared he would wake up in the hell that his brother had damned him to.

He only gained some sense of consciousness when he was back at the estate’s infirmary covered by warm blankets and furs. In the distance, he thought he could hear shouting. His father’s voice?

He slipped in deeper into the warm blankets and shut his eyes hoping he would forget this all happened. In his childish mind, he had already forgiven Miklan for what he did. And in his childish mind, he believed that Miklan would love him again and be kind to him once more.

But that never happened.


End file.
